Riencarnations
by Vampire Demon Girl
Summary: Sandra, Jenny, Jessica, and Natalie were average 18 year old senors, until they learned about Sanzo in history class. after a brief visit from Kannon, Sandra knows that they are the Sanzo party incarnate and what better way to prove it then to meet them?
1. Chapter 1: Oh brother, here we go

**Chapter 1**

"That was way boring," Jenny said walking out of class with her three best friends Sandra, Jessica, and Natalie. "I mean, who wants to learn about someone who looks just like you?"

"I thought it was very interesting," Natalie said pushing her glasses up on her nose. All four of the girls learned about the Sanzo party in their history class. They all got really strange looks from their classmates when they saw the picture of the Sanzo party. Each girl looked almost exactly like them. Natalie had long brown hair, glasses, and emerald eyes. Sandra had shoulder length blonde hair and amethyst eyes. Jenny had shoulder length blood red hair and blood red eyes. Jessica had brown hair just above her shoulders and golden eyes.

"Did you see all the looks we got from the class? Hard core man," Jessica said putting her things in her locker. "Hey I have an idea. Halloween is tomorrow so I think we should dress as the Sanzo party."

"I think that could be fun," Natalie said. Sandra groaned.

"You're going to dress me up in dorky priest clothes?" she asked with pain in her voice. Jessica nodded excitedly and Sandra groaned again. "Alright, but I'm not going to set it up."

"I'll do it," Natalie said. "But now we are late to get on the bus." All the girls looked at each other and took off down the hall.

**#…#**

Sandra sat on her bed looking at the Sanzo costume on her computer chair. She had hoped that Natalie wasn't serious when she said she'd make it for her. She sighed and looked at the ceiling. "Why me?" she asked herself.

"Because that's who you are," said a voice. Sandra jumped off the bed and grabbed the fake gun on the costume. "Now you don't have to be like that." A blinding light flashed in the middle of Sandra's room and then there was a woman with long black hair tied back in a ponytail.

"Who the fuck are you?!" Sandra shouted.

"Quite a mouth on you, just like the Sanzo I know," she said. "Anyway, I came to tell you to wear your costume tomorrow with all the accessories." Sandra gave her a confused look.

"I'm going to anyway to make my friends happy, but why do you ask?" Sandra asked.

"You are the reincarnation of the great Genjyo Sanzo and your friends are the reincarnations of the other members of the fearsome foursome," she explained. Sandra lowered the gun and eventually tossed it back on the costume before crossing her arms across her chest.

"Tell me, who are you, and why should I believe you?" Sandra asked clearly not believing her.

"I am the great Kanzeon Bosatsu," she replied. "And you should believe me because I'm a god."

"So tell me why I have to wear the costume," Sandra demanded.

"The Sanzo party isn't doing too hot back on their journey west. I'm going to send you to help them out. The costume and its props will become real once you get there," Kanzeon said.

"Why would I want to help out Sanzo?" Sandra asked. "He has to die for me to be his reincarnation."

"Just do it, I'm sure you'll like them," Kanzeon said before completely vanishing. Sandra yelled in frustration before jumping on the bed. Hopefully that was all part of a very strange dream. She pulled the covers over herself and eventually drifted off to sleep.

** #…# **

Sandra felt increasingly uncomfortable as she walked around with her friends in her Sanzo costume. She had not told the others about Kanzeon because she was still in denial, but she started to think that it wasn't.

"Sandra, you've been so spacey lately and that's not like you. Is something wrong?" Natalie asked. Sandra snapped out of her thoughts and looked at her friend.

"No, I'm fine," she said. Jenny and Jessica were arguing about something again and Sandra rolled her eyes. No one was looking where they walking and they started to fall. "What the Hell?!" Sandra yelled as they fell into the blackness.

**#…# **

Sanzo sat in a chair with his hair pulled into a ponytail looking at the newspaper and smoking a cigarette. Goku and Gojyo were playing poker and Hakkai was watching with Hakuryu because they kicked him out of the game for winning so much. Everything was just fine, until four girls dropped into the middle of the floor out of nowhere. Sanzo grabbed his gun and pointed it at the girls, but one of them already had a gun pointed at him.

"Sandra, get off me!" Jenny said pushing Sandra off. All girls stood up brushing off their outfits (They are no longer costumes). Sandra kept the gun steady and pointed at Sanzo. Sanzo did the same.

"Who are you and why do you look just like us?" Sanzo demanded.

"Please tell me these really aren't the Sanzo party that we just learned about in history," Jenny said. Now Gojyo and Goku had their weapons in their hands.

"Jenny, Jessica, think of the weapons you had for your costume. They should appear in your hands as real weapons," Sandra ordered not taking her eyes off of Sanzo. Jenny and Jessica did as they were told, and sure enough, Sandra was right. Natalie already had a grasp of what was going on so she was ready to use her chi as a weapon. People stared at the one who looks just like them ready to fight.

**A/N: Well isn't this exciting? I really don't have anything to say except R&R please!**

**-VDG**


	2. Chapter 2: True Understanding

**Chapter 2**

"I'll ask you four again, who are you and why do you look like us?" Sanzo growled. Sandra growled back and pushed the gun against Sanzo's temple. Jessica was looking at her weapon funny and then looked at Goku with the same weird expression.

"We're the future of the Sanzo party. It's a little weird to find out you all get reincarnated as girls isn't it?" Sandra sneered. "It's nice to know what we used to be are so kind to girls who just dropped by for a drink." Sandra put her gun away and motioned all the others to do the same.

"So you pretty little girls think you can drink? You must be joking," Sanzo said putting his gun back in his robes and sitting down. Sandra sat down across from him and smirked.

"I'm not joking. Lay it on me old man." Sanzo glared at her and poured her a glass of liquor. She slammed it down in no time flat, this time letting Gojyo smirk.

"So do you all drink, or is it just your hot tempered leader?" he asked.

"I've been known to drink every once and a while," Jenny shrugged. Sandra looked at her in a 'now you're just lying' look. "Ok, so I drink more than she does, but that doesn't prove anything."

"Did anyone know that this was going to happen?" Natalie asked. Sandra looked at her and slightly raised her hand, not wanting to actually say something. "That means that Sanzo probably knew as well." Everyone looked at Sanzo and all he did was just keep reading the newspaper.

"You bastard! You knew all this time and you didn't bother to tell us?!" Gojyo shouted at Sanzo. Sanzo merely shrugged and turned the page. Before anyone could say anything, at least ten youkai broke into the room with different weapons. Sandra didn't take any time with rolling her eyes and shooting them.

"You little bitch! I guess we'll have to take you along with us when we carry Sanzo's head to lord Kougaiji!" the demon said before Sandra shot it in the head.

"I'm not even from here, do you honestly think I'm ready to die here?" Sandra asked the corpse. In no time, everyone was engaged in a very fast battle. "That was fun." There was as grumble from the other side of the room and Jessica and Goku were holding their stomachs.

"I'm hungry," they said together. Sandra and Sanzo rolled their eyes and went back to doing what they were doing before.

"My my, you are really our reincarnations," Hakkai said cheerfully. Natalie nodded just as cheerfully. "Well then, does that mean you all are traveling with us?"

"No, they're not," Sanzo said taking a swing of his beer. "When we leave, they are staying here or going the other way."

"Sorry to disappoint you Sanzo, but we're stuck in the god forsaken place and we aren't going to leave because we might not get back," Sandra growled. Sanzo glared at her and she glared right back. "We are staying with you whether you like it or not."

"Well, this is going to make a very interesting trip, we don't have all that much room for all four of you in our jeep," Hakkai observed.

"I can have a few on my lap," Gojyo suggested. Jenny went over by him and looked at him.

"Are you sure you don't want it the other way around?" she asked. Sandra glared at her and resisted the urge to slap her over the head. Chances are he's going to say something dirtier than she did.

"I always thought women liked it on top." Yup. That was definitely dirtier. Sanzo got up and whacked Gojyo over the head with a paper fan. "What the hell monk?!"

"Behave yourself leach," he growled in response. "Let's get going, there's really nothing more we need from this place." All eight of them walked out of the inn and looked at Hakuryu.

"We are not going to fit in a jeep," Sandra stated. Suddenly, a black dragon, looking much like Hakuryu appeared out of thin air and landed on Natalie's shoulder.

"Why hello there, can you turn into a jeep too?" Natalie asked. The little dragon licked Natalie and flew up into the air, becoming a giant black dragon. "Or that works too. It landed in the middle of the street and the four girls climbed on. "Lead the way Sanzo party." The black dragon flew up into the air and just like that, they were off.


End file.
